Problem: How many units long is a segment whose endpoints are (2,3) and (7,15)?
We use the distance formula: \[\sqrt{(7 - 2)^2 + (15 - 3)^2} = \sqrt{25 + 144} = \boxed{13}.\]

- OR -

We note that the points $(2, 3)$, $(7, 15)$, and $(7, 3)$ form a right triangle with legs of length 5 and 12. This is a Pythagorean triple, so the hypotenuse has length $\boxed{13}$.